List of Pokemon episodes
The original Pokémon series featured 250 fictional creatures. Season 1: Indigo League 1. Pokémon: I Choose You! *Debuts: Pidgey (#16), Rattata (#19), Spearow (#21), Pikachu (#25), Nidorino (#33), Gengar (#94), Onix (#95) 2. Pokémon Emergency! *Debuts: Caterpie (#10), Ekans (#23), Meowth (#52), Koffing (#109), Chansey (#113), Goldeen (#118) *Team Rocket first appears in this episode. Misty follows Ash in his Pokémon journey after he ruins her bike. 3. Ash Catches a Pokémon *Debuts: Metapod (#11), Pidgeotto (#17) 4. Challenge of the Samurai *Debuts: Butterfree (#12), Weedle (#13), Kakuna (#14), Beedrill (#15), Pinsir (#127) 5. Showdown in Pewter City *Debuts: Geodude (#74) *Ash earns a Boulder Badge from Pewter City in this episode. In addition, Brock joins Ash and Misty in their Pokémon journey. 6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone *Debuts: Sandshrew (#27), Clefairy (#35), Clefable (#36), Zubat (#41), Paras (#46), Staryu (#120) 7. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City *Debuts: Seel (#86), Starmie (#121) *Ash earns a Cascade Badge from the Cerulean City gym in this episode. 8. The Path to the Pokémon League *In this episode, we see a Pokémon trainer who has never been defeated, and owns a gym that was not licensed by the Pokémon League. This is also the first episode where no new Pokémon make any debuts. 9. The School of Hard Knocks *Debuts: Pidgeot (#18), Weepinbell (#70), Graveler (#75), Cubone (#104) 10. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village *Debuts: Bulbasaur (#1), Oddish (#43), Magikarp (#129) 11. Charmander - The Stray Pokémon *Debuts: Charmander (#4) 12. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad *Debuts: Squirtle (#7) 13. Mystery at the Lighthouse *Debuts: Krabby (#98), Dragonite (#149) 14. Electric Shock Showdown *Debuts: Raichu (#26) *Ash wins a Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge at Vermilion City Gym in this episode. 15. Battle Aboard the S.S. Anne *Debuts: Raticate (#20), Persian (#53) 16. Pokémon Shipwreck *Debuts: Gyarados (#130) 17. Island of the Giant Pokémon *Debuts: Slowpoke (#79), Slowbro (#80) 18. Tentacool & Tentacruel *Debuts: Tentacool (#72), Tentacruel (#73), Horsea (#116) 19. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak *Debuts: Venusaur (#3), Blastoise (#9), Gastly (#92) 20. Bye Bye Butterfree *This episode features a pink Butterfree, and marks the last appearance of Ash's Butterfree. He now only has five Pokémon left. 21. Abra and the Psychic Showdown *Debuts: Abra (#63), Kadabra (#64) 22. The Tower of Terror *Debuts: Haunter (#93) *Ash catches a Haunter in this episode. 23. Haunter vs. Kadabra *Ash wins his fourth badge, the Marsh Badge, from the Saffron City Gym, in this episode. His Haunter now belongs to Sabrina, the gym leader. 24. Primeape Goes Bananas *Debuts: Mankey (#56), Primeape (#57), Poliwag (#60), Poliwhirl (#61), Bellsprout (#69), Dodrio (#85) *Ash catches a Primeape in this episode. 25. Pokémon Scent-sation! *Debuts: Gloom (#44), Vileplume (#45), Victreebel (#71), Grimer (#88), Exeggcute (#102), Tangela (#114) *Ash wins a Rainbow Badge (his fifth badge) from the Celadon City Gym. 26. Hypno's Naptime *Debuts: Psyduck (#54), Drowzee (#96), Hypno (#97) 27. Pokémon Fashion Flash *Debuts: Male Nidoran (#32), Vulpix (#37), Venonat (#48) 28. The Punchy Pokémon *Debuts: Poliwrath (#62), Machop (#66), Machoke (#67), Machamp (#68), Hitmonlee (#106), Hitmonchan (#107) 29. Sparks Fly for Magnemite *Debuts: Fearow (#22), Female Nidoran (#29), Growlithe (#58), Magnemite (#81), Magneton (#82), Muk (#89) 30. Dig Those Diglett! *Debuts: Arbok (#24), Diglett (#50), Dugtrio (#51), Weezing (#110) 31. The Ninja Poké-Showdown *Debuts: Golbat (#42), Venomoth (#49), Voltorb (#100) *Ash wins a Soul Badge in this episode at the Fuchsia Gym. 32. The Flame Pokémon-athon! *Debuts: Sandslash (#28), Nidorina (#30), Ponyta (#77), Rapidash (#78), Electrode (#101), Rhyhorn (#111), Tauros (#128) 33. The Kangaskhan Kid *Debuts: Kangaskhan (#115) 34. The Bridge Bike Gang *Debuts: Golem (#76), Shellder (#90), Cloyster (#91) 35. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion *Debuts: Ditto (#132), Dratini (#147) 36. Pikachu's Goodbye *In this episode, Ash attempts to release Pikachu into the wild, but Pikachu returns to him. 37. The Battling Eevee Brothers *Debuts: Ninetales (#38), Exeggutor (#103), Eevee (#133), Vaporeon (#134), Jolteon (#135), Flareon (#136) 38. Wake Up Snorlax! *Debuts: Snorlax (#143) 39. Snowdown at Dark City *Debuts: Kingler (#99), Rhydon (#112), Scyther (#123), Electabuzz (#125) 40. The March of Exeggutor Squad *Debuts: Charmeleon (#5) 41. The Problem with Paras *Debuts: Parasect (#47) 42. The Song of Jigglypuff *Debuts: Jigglypuff (#39) 43. Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon *Debuts: Charizard (#6), Omanyte (#138), Omastar (#139), Kabuto (#140), Kabutops (#141), Aerodactyl (#142) 44. A Chansey Operation *Debuts: Ivysaur (#2), Nidoking (#34), Porygon (#137) 45. Holy Matrimony! *In a flashback of James's childhood, it is revealed that he once owned a Growlithe, nicknamed "Growlie". 46. So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd *Debuts: Farfetch'd (#83) 47. Who Gets to Keep Togepi? *Togepi, first appearing in this episode, is not any of the first 151 Pokémon. Instead, it is #175, and therefore makes its video game debut with Pokémon Gold and Silver. 48. Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden *Ash's Bulbasaur refuses to evlove in this episode. 49. Princess vs. Princess *Debuts: Lickitung (#108) 50. The Purr-fect Hero 51. The Case of the K-9 Caper! 52. Pokémon Paparazzi 53. The Ultimate Test 54. The Breeding Center Secret 55. Riddle Me This *Debuts: Magmar (#126) 56. Volcanic Panic *Ash wins a Volcano Badge in this episode. 57. Beach Blank-Out Blastoise *Debuts: Wartortle (#8) 58. The Misty Mermaid *Debuts: Dewgong (#87), Seaking (#119) 59. Clefairy Tales 60. The Battle of the Badge *Debuts: Nidoking (#34), Arcanine (#59), Mewtwo (#150) *Ash wins the Earth Badge at the Viridian City Gym, earning his ticket to the Pokémon League. 61. It's Mr. Mime Time *Debuts: Mr. Mime (#122) *Ash's mother, Delia, owns a Mr. Mime in this episode, nicknamed "Mimey". 62. Holiday Hi-Jynx *Debuts: Jynx (#124), Lapras (#131) 63. Snow Way Out *This episode takes place before Episode 40, as Ash's Charmander is featured here. 64. Showdown at the Po-ké Corral *Debuts: Doduo (#84) 65. The Evolution Solution 66. The Pi-Kahuna 67. Make Room for Gloom 68. Lights, Camera, Quack-tion *Debuts: Wigglytuff (#40) 69. Go West Young Meowth *Meowzie, a female Meowth given this nickname, appears in this episode. 70. To Master the Onixpected! 71. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis *Debuts: Alakazam (#65) 72. Bad to the Bone *Debuts: Marowak (#105) 73. All Fired Up! *Debuts: Moltres (#146) 74. Round One - Begin! *Debuts: Seadra (#117) 75. Fire and Ice 76. The Fourth Round Rumble 77. A Friend in Deed 78. Friend and Foe Alike 79. Friends to the End *This episode marks the end of the Indigo League. *The four Pokémon that did not appear within these 79 episodes were Golduck (#55), Articuno (#144), Zapdos (#145), and Dragonair (#148). Golduck first appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie (premiered in theaters 15 days before the last episode of the Indigo League), while Articuno and Zapdos first appeared in Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (premiered on July 21, 2000), and Dragonair made its debut in one of the three banned episodes (The Legend of Dratini). In the United States, it first appeared in a Master Quest episode, Dueling Heroes, in 2002. Season 2: Orange Islands 80. Pallet Party Panic 81. A Scare in the Air 82. Pokéball Peril 83. The Lost Lapras 84. Fit to be Tide 85. Pikachu Re-Volts 86. The Crystal Onix 87. In the Pink 88. Shell Shock 89. Stage Fight 90. Bye Bye Psyduck 91. The Joy of Pokémon 92. Navel Maneuvers 93. Snack Attack 94. A Shipful of Shivers 95. Meowth Rules! 96. Tracey Gets Bugged 97. A Way Off Day Off 98. The Mandarin Island Miss-Match 99. Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? 100. Get Along, Little Pokémon 101. The Mystery Menace 102. Misty Meets Her Match 103. Bound for Trouble 104. Charizard Chills 105. The Pokémon Water War 106. Pokémon Food Fight 107. Pokémon Double Trouble 108. The Wacky Watcher 109. The Stun Spore Detour 110. Hello Pummelo 111. Enter the Dragonite 112. Viva Las Lapras 113. The Underground Round Up 114. A Tent Situation 115. The Rivalry Revival Near the beginning of this season, Brock leaves the group and Tracey takes his place. Then at the end of this season, Tracey leaves the group again after deciding to stay in Pallet Town and become Oak's assistant. Brock then rejoins the group for the remainder of the show. Season 3: The Johto Journeys 116. Don't Touch That 'dile 117. The Double Trouble Header 118. A Sappy Ending 119. Roll On, Pokémon 120. Illusion Confusion 121. Flower Power 122. Spinarak Attack 123. Snubbull Snobbery 124. The Little Big Horn 125. The Chikorita Rescue 126. Once in a Blue Moon 127. Whistle Stop 128. Ignorance is Blissey 129. A Bout With Sprout 130. Fighting Flyer With Fire 131. For Crying Out Loud 132. Tanks A Lot! 133. Charizard's Burning Ambitions 134. Grin To Win! 135. Chikorita's Big Upset 136. Foul Weather Friends 137. The Superhero Secret 138. Mild 'n Wooly 139. Wired For Battle 140. Good 'Quil Hunting 141. A Shadow Of A Drought 142. Going Apricorn! 143. Gettin' The Bugs Out 144. A Farfetch'd Tale 145. Tricks Of The Trade 146. The Fire-ring Squad 147. No Big Woop 148. Tunnel Vision 149. Hour of the Houndour 150. The Totodile Duel 151. Hot Matches 152. Love, Totodile Style 153. Fowl Play 154. Forest Grumps 155. The Psychic Sidekicks 156. The Fortune Hunters Season 4: Johto League Champions 157. A Goldenrod Opportunity 158. A Dairy Tale Ending 159. Air Time 160. The Bug Stops Here 161. Type Casting! 162. Fossil Fools 163. Carrying On 164. Hassle in the Castle 165. Two Hits and a Miss 166. A Hot Water Battle 167. Hook, Line and Stinker 168. Beauty and the Breeder 169. A Better Pill to Swallow 170. Power Play 171. Mountain Time 172. Wobbapalooza 173. Imitation Confrontation 174. The Trouble With Snubbull 175. Ariados, Amigos 176. Wings 'n' Things 177. The Grass Route 178. The Apple Corp! 179. The Tower Inferno 180. From Ghost to Ghost 181. Trouble's Brewing 182. All that Glitters! 183. The Light Fantastic 184. UnBEARable 185. Moving Pictures 186. Spring Fever 187. Freeze Frame 188. The Stolen Stones 189. The Dunsparce Deception 190. The Wayward Wobbuffet 191. Sick Days 192. Ring Masters 193. The Poké Spokesman 194. Control Freak! 195. The Art of Pokémon 196. The Heartbreak of Brock 197. Current Events 198. Turning Over A New Bayleef 199. Doin' What Comes Natu-rally 200. The Big Balloon Blow-Up 201. The Screen Actor's Guilt 202. Right On, Rhydon 203. The Kecleon Caper! 204. The Joy Of Water Pokémon 205. Got Miltank? 206. Fight for the Light 207. Machoke, Machoke Man Season 5: Master Quest 208. Around the Whirlpool 209. Fly Me to the Moon 210. Takin' it on the Chinchou! 211. The Corsola Caper 212. Mantine Overboard! 213. Octillery the Outcast 214. Dueling Heroes 215. The Perfect Match 216. Plant it now... Diglett Later 217. Hi Ho Silver.. Away! 218. The Mystery is History 219. A Parent Trapped! 220. A Promise is a Promise 221. Throwing In The Noctowl! 222. Nerves of Steelix! 223. Bulbasaur...The Ambassador! 224. Espeon, Not Included 225. Extreme Pokémon 226. An Egg-Sighting Adventure 227. Hatching a Plan! 228. Due's and Don'ts 229. Just Waiting on a Friend 230. A Tyrogue Full Of Trouble 231. Xatu the Future 232. Talkin' 'Bout An Evolution 233. Rage of Innocence 234. As Cold as Pryce 235. Nice Pryce Baby! 236. Whichever Way the Wind Blows 237. Some Like it Hot 238. Hocus Pokémon 239. As Clear as Crystal 240. Same Old Song and Dance 241. Enlighten Up! 242. Will the Real Prof. Oak Please Stand Up! 243. Wish Upon A Star Shape 244. Outrageous Fortunes! 245. One Trick Phony! 246. I Politoed Ya So! 247. The Ice Cave 248. Beauty is Skin Deep 249. Fangs for Nothin' 250. Great Bowls of Fire! 251. Better Eight Than Never 252. Why? Wynaut! 253. Just Add Water 254. Lapras of Luxury 255. Hatch Me If You Can 256. Entei at Your Own Risk 257. A Crowning Achievement 258. Heres Looking At You, Elekid 259. You're A Star, Larvitar! 260. Address Unown 261. Mother Of All Battles 262. Pop Goes The Sneasel! 263. A Claim to Flame! 264. Love, Pokémon Style! 265. Tie One On! 266. The Ties That Bind 267. Can't Beat the Heat! 268. Playing With Fire! 269. Johto Photo Finish 270. Gotta Catch Ya Later! 271. Hoenn Alone! The series ends with Misty having gotten her bike back, and Brock is also sent back home for important work of his own. Gary also stops becoming a Pokémon trainer, and Ash, returning back to Pallet Town, is already now a Pokémon Master... by heart. Category:Pokemon Category:Episode lists